orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Angel
Hell's Angel is a robot created by YouTuber TheDominusIgnis, initially competing at Orc's Wars 2 the robot continued competing in Orc's Wars Overclocked and Orc's Wars 3. Hell's Angel 1 The first Hell's Angel was created for Orc's Wars 2, it used 4 TWM3R drive motors for movement and a Storm Front Hinge motor to activate the hammer, weighing 796.4 out of the total 800 available weight in the Orc's Wars tournament.The wheel guards and front was made with partial help from the tournament holder TheOrcCorp. The robot had a picture of TheDominusIgnis' character in his icon on the top of the robot. Hell's Angel's record. Hell's Angel was in Heat D of the tournament where it passed the initial three robot rumble facing Cane Corso and WhirlPool 2, it then went straight to the heat's semi final where it faced Tourniquet, winning the match by KO in 10 seconds successfully making it to the heat final where it lost to Cane Corso when flipped and was stranded due to a lack of a self righting mechanism. It then showed up again in the Wildcard Heat B where it lost to Manticore's Revenge via The Pit. Hell's Angel 2 Prototype Hell's Angel 2 then began development for the Robottal Wars tournament, in this an increased weight limit of 1000 is allowed, Hell's Angel 2 improved its drive motors in the rear to have NPC motors. The initial build was essentially a slimmed down version of the original build. The robot also removed the extenders for the eyes to further cut weight, reaching a weight of 914.8 out of 1000. Final Version The robot then had the character removed from the top, the front wedgelets thickened and a srimech powered by a VDMA Piston in order to allow the robot to compete, this was done just before the Robottal Wars Tournament began work and brought the total weight of the robot to 996.2 out of the total 1000. Hell's Angel 2.5 During the progression of Robottal Wars a new version for Orcs Wars Overclocked was created, this one saw the return of the extender eyes, the srimech consisting of more extenders and a longer front wedge now on a hinge rather than a baseplate. This was at a total weight of 786.3 out of the Orc's Wars limit of 800, likely lighter due to the much slimmer nature than that of the original, carrying over the drive and general improvements of the Robottal Wars build. In Orc's Wars Overclocked it made cameo appearances in the intro to each episode as well as the segments inbetween each fight, fighting several robots, one of them notably being DeadGnaws. It first appeared in Episode 5 where it took part in the Weapon Wars with the axe bots, facing Neo Noir 2, Colonel Kabam 1.5 and Show Off. In it Hell's Angel ended up in a stalemate with Neo Noir 2 who ended up on the side of wedgelets of Hell's Angel, causing both robots to circle, unable to hit each other for the entirety of the match. It lost the fight which went to Colonel Kabam 1.5. It then reappeared in the finale of Orc's Wars Overclocked in an exhibition rumble where it faced Predaplant II, Vesuvius and Tilted Evo, it started the fight getting a few hits on the rear of Vesuvius before Vesuvius turned and flipped Hell's Angel over. Vesuvius continued to flip Hell's Angel until a stalemate was reached which paused the action between the two before Vesuvius could resume flipping Hell's Angel. The two then ended up in a stalemate next to the pit, Hell's Angel took a swing at Vesuvius granting it the chance to flip Hell's Angel into the pit, where it quickly followed. The fight in the end went to Tilted Evo. Hell's Angel 3 For a potential Robottal Wars series 2 two robots were made, one was Hell's Angel 3, this build includes wedgelets on the side to try and help with robots getting past and causing a stalemate, the weapon is a dual headed hammer fortified with spiked clubs which is now also powered by a VDMA piston and the drive was improved to now consist of 4 fast NPC motors, bringing the weight to 1199.1 out of the increased weight limit of 1200. making this the first true super heavyweight version of Hell's Angel. This version also moves away from the typical purple paint job of old in favour of a black and red style, teased in 2.5's srimech. Angelica The second build for a potential Robottal Wars series 2 was a middleweight named Angelica which was scrapped when the middleweight tournament was confirmed to not be happening and when TheDominusIgnis couldnt bring it to his expectations. The robot runs on a similar system to the first Hell's Angel, with four TWMR3 drive motors, a storm front hinge motor running the spike and a VDMA piston running the srimech. This robot weighed in at 599.4 out of the potential 600 weight limit of the Robottal Wars middleweights. Hell's Angel OW The most recent Hell's Angel for Orc's Wars 3 is the first to go without a number, due to being internally the same as 2.5, with the only updates being that the srimech has been updated to purple to match the rest of the aesthetic, as well as a brand new front in which the three wedgelets have been recessed closer to the body of the robot, a wedgelet sticks up in the air to act as a barrier to the chassis and there are now two wedgelets sticking outwards diagonally in order to prevent robots from going around to the side of the robot at all. The robot weighs in at 799.4 out of the weight limit of 800. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with hammers